Thriller Uzumaki style
by Xarkun's Shadow
Summary: The song Thriller by Michael Jackson is not owned by me. I do not own Naruto. Rated for language. A songfic about Naruto and Tayuya. Read and Review, please. Reviews are my bread and my water!


**Thriller, Uzumaki Style!**

This idea just came to me while I was bowling and the old Michael Jackson "Thriller" music video came on.

_Konoha Park_

Naruto and Hinata were going through the park after a very nice dinner at one of the fancier restaurants that actually didn't serve ramen. Suddenly Naruto got a big smile on his face, and starts to lead Hinata down a different path. Hinata just follows, curious as to where Naruto was taking her.

Naruto stopped in the middle of a patch of trees, and turned towards Hinata.

"Hinata, you know I like you, and I know you like me too, so may I ask you something?"

"Yes, Naruto, you may." She replies.

"Well, we have been dating a long time, and I just want to know… will you be my girlfriend?"

She tackled him into a hug. "Yes, I'll gladly be your girlfriend Naruto!"

The two kissed each other briefly on the lips. As they separated Naruto spoke to Hinata a second time.

"Hinata... you should know… there is something different about me."

"Well of course there is! It's why I started going out with you!"

"No, I mean, there is something really different about me. I'm not like any of the other guys."

As the two were talking, the clouds above them shift to reveal a full moon. As soon as the light from it hit Naruto, however, he fell to the ground, red energy pooling around him.

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

Then Naruto looked up, his eyes red and his pupils slits, and his teeth becoming sharper and longer.

"Hinata **run**!"

Hinata started to scream as red energy started to cloak him, his hands and feet becoming amalgams with paws. Suddenly his face was covered with the energy; mouth becoming larger with red and black teeth, eyes becoming an unholy white, and long, foxes ears coming out of his head. (An. Think four-tailed form without the four tails.)

Naruto roared, and shocked Hinata enough to start running. As she ran, the monster followed. The chase was likely to continue into the city, if she didn't trip over a single tree branch. As soon as she got back up, the beast jumped down from the trees right in front of her. It raises it's paw, and she screams…

_Konoha Movie Theatre_

Naruto and his girlfriend Tayuya were watching the movie on the silver screen. At least Naruto was, happily munching his popcorn. Tayuya was constantly averting her eyes.

"Naruto, I don't like this movie, I want to go."

"Aw, come on, Tayuya, it's just a movie. It'll be over soon enough."

"No, Naruto. I'm leaving. I don't like this shitty movie." And with that, she got up and started making her way toward the exit.

Naruto looked at the screen one last time; took one last bite of popcorn, and left, following his girlfriend.

_Konoha Streets_

"Hey, Tayuya, wait."

"What do you want, shit head. What you did back there was really not cool."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you would be so scared."

"I wasn't scared." She smirked.

"Sure you weren't." He smiled. Suddenly he had an idea to sing a song he wrote a couple days before.

It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed

He walks behind Tayuya, who swayed her hips at him. Naruto continued singing.

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind  
You're Out Of Time

Naruto walks backward, toward their apartment complex. Tayuya grabbed his hands.

Night Creatures Call  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade  
There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
(They're Open Wide)  
This Is The End Of Your Life

They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
I'll Make You See

The two had to walk by a graveyard before they reached their apartment building. Shino spotted the two of them and only found himself saying something that left him wondering about for several days afterward.

Darkness Falls Across The Land  
The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighborhood  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell

As Naruto and Tayuya passed by the graveyard, tombs would open and Doki were crawling out.

The Foulest Stench Is In The Air  
The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years  
And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom  
And Though You Fight To Stay Alive  
Your Body Starts To Shiver  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
The Evil Of The Thriller

The doki surrounded the couple. Tayuya backed away from Naruto for a second. And when she looked back , Naruto had become one of the doki. With bandages covering his eyes, his jumpsuit ripped and torn, and his skin was glowing with a faint green glow. However, while she watched, his features seemed to melt back into Naruto.

Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight

Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight

That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
Thriller Here Tonight

Then Naruto shifted back into the doki form and started to "zombie walk" towards Tayuya. She screams and runs into the nearest house.

Eventually he reaches a room full of old furniture. She closes the door and blocks it with her chair.

Suddenly the doki break in, tearing everything apart. As the one that looks like Naruto reaches her, she screams…

To wake up on Naruto's couch, inside his apartment. Naruto is standing over her, hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Hey, there, girl. Maybe we need a walk outside to clear your head of that nightmare. Maybe we shouldn't have seen that horror flick."

"Yeah, a walk outside is just what I need." She gets up and goes to the door with him, her arm in his.

As they reach the door, Naruto looks back with a smile on his face, blood red eyes with black slits for pupils replacing his normal blue.

_Naruto Uzumaki is the Thriller. Can you dig it?_


End file.
